Electric rotary machines, such as motors and generators, have been used for a wide variety of applications. For instance, in a typical flat brushless motor, a rotor is secured to a motor shaft for rotation adjacent to a stationary stator. The rotor has a plurality of separate and independent permanent magnets held together in an alternating north/south annular array. The stator includes a plurality of coils which are angularly spaced about the axis of the motor shaft and disposed axially of the rotor with an air gap therebetween. Such machines operate on the principle that current traveling in the stationary coils or windings of the stator produce a rotating magnetic field which, in turn, produces a current in the rotor which occupies the space where the rotating magnetic field exists. The induced current in the rotor reacts with the rotating magnetic field to produce a force. In other words, when the coils are energized, current flowing therethrough interact with magnetic flux from the permanent magnets to generate torque for rotating the motor shaft.
Such electric rotary machines continue to encounter problems due to their complexity of construction involving an unduly number of parts as well as their inefficiency. The present invention is directed to solving these problems by providing an extremely simple and efficient design of an electric motor.